Father and Son
by Apprentis
Summary: Alucard aka Dracula, the prised agent of the Hellsing orgenisation, comes face to face with the worlds best vampire hunter. Will Alucard lay him to waste? Or will the hunter make Alucard the sorce of his next pay check?


Father and Son

It was midnight and the fog had rolled in, the full moon made it shine like an ocean of silver. Alucard, made restless by the boredom of four workless nights in a row, wandered the streets to find something, preferably of the female type, with which to amuse him self. Upon turning a corner he spied an old innkeeper handing a bankroll and a small sack of food to a tall figure on horseback.

Alucard, his curiosity aroused, blended with the fog to get a closer look at this strange new comer. He was a tall man, rather thin, with wide shoulders dressed all in black leather armor and a cape. He was luminously pale with a wide brimmed hat sitting atop a full head of long brown curls. The item that drew Alucards particular attention was the long sword that the fellow had strapped to his back. Alucard saw his chance for a bit of fun, he would make sport of this stranger.

The innkeeper left, the stranger gave no word of thanks and made ready to ride.

"And just where do you thing you're going?" cried Alucard, leaping from the fog and snatching the rains from the riders hands.

"I've lived here for a long time stranger and I don't recall ever seeing you before. What's your name? Mine is Alucard" at first the rider was sighlent, then in a deep voice said,

"D" to this Alucard laughed.

"D? Is that all your name is? One lousy letter?" the rider made no reply so Alucard continued.

"Vary well D. I see by the sword that you carry that you are a vampire hunter, am I right?" D made no answer.

"Well hunter tonight's your lucky night because I just happen to be one such creature. I wonder how much money you'll get for my hide!" D made no answer but to snatch the rains from Alucard's hand and ride off.

"What's the matter hunter? Are you afraid? Ha! Well I guess that's what to be expected from a bastard Dhampir!" cried Alucard, his voice echoing in the fog. At the sound of these words D rained in hard and turned to face the vampire.

"That's right hunter! I know exactly what you are. How else do you explain that aura and that ageless beauty of yours? Your father was a vampire and your mother some pathetic human whore. You're a disgrace to the vampiric race you filthy half-breed! I hope those who spawned you burn eternally in Hell!" screams Alucard as he charges at D, firing both guns and sending bullets down like rain upon the hunter. D leaped from his horse, soaring over Alucard, easily avoiding the full impact of the vampire's bullets, and twisting in the air before bringing his sword down on Alucards back.

Alucard tumbled to the ground, dropping both guns, and lay still before rising, laughing as he did so.

"Situation A, released all out restriction system to level one, maintain limited power release until the target has been silenced" said Alucard spreading his arms wide and engulfing D in darkness.

"Just try to avoid me now Hunter!" Laughed Alucard as thousands of red eyes appeared out of the dark around the hunter. The darkness took the form of a three-headed dog with many eyes and razor sharp teeth. The dog gave a fierce growl and lunged at D. Caught off guard D collapsed under the weight of the dog. Alucard laughed as the dog tore at D with its claws, ripping open one of his legs and his left shoulder. A roar filled the darkness; it came not from the dog, but from D. The hunter's eyes glowed and the aura around him changed from that of a dhampir to that of a pure blooded vampire. D slammed the hilt of his sword into the dogs face knocking him backward. Leaping to his feet the thrust out his left hand, a leering face appeared there. The face opened its mouth and began sucking in air like a wind tunnel.

"What kind of magic is this?" cried Alucard, feeling his own magic failing. The spell broke and the vampire found himself lying on his back in the dirt.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Alucard, glaring up at D with eyes of hell fire. D said nothing and turned away as his aura began to change back to that of a dhampir. Mounting his horse, sword still in hand, D rode away. Alucard stood and stared after D as the wind began to howl sending dust flying in the hunters wake. It was then that Alucard smiled, he knew who D was.

"Fare well…son" he whispered to the wind.

"Fare well father" said D his voice covered by the noise of his horses hooves, as both vampire and dhampir disappeared in the fog.


End file.
